


You Shook Me

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a female hunter meets the Winchesters....</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shook Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a series about the character of Valarie. The series starts after season 8 and follows it's own path.

She made them the minute they walked in the door. As she peered at them over her lined up shot on the table she could tell by the way they sized up the bar that they were there to hustle. Watching them, she made her shot and sank the eight ball while her opponent downed his shot of tequila following a few colorful words. He should have known better than to try to take her on. This was her bar. Where she came every time she was home. And pool was her game. She took her eyes off the two guys that had just come in long enough to take the money off of the table and put it in her pocket. When she looked up, the taller of the two was standing in front of her.  
“How much to play?” he asked with an innocent look in his eyes. He was good. Had she been anyone else, she would have fallen for the puppy dog look that he was working. But, she just stared back at him, her face giving nothing away.  
“More than you can afford to lose,” she quipped. He smiled at her.  
“You don’t think I can handle it?”  
“I think you’re here to hustle and I can assure you that you’ll lose.” Suddenly, the other guy came up to them. He placed his hand on his friend’s chest as if to come between the two.  
“I’m sorry about my brother,” he said. “Sammy here has a weakness for pool.” Her eyes looked into his emerald green eyes and she took a deep breath. She knew who they were. For years she had been told stories of them from others. Their story was that of legends. And they were standing in front of her. She had dreamed and fantasized about this moment since she first heard of the brothers. Now that she was with them, she wanted to prolong this moment, but she had to be careful. They weren’t exactly the most trusting people in the world, with good reason.  
“It’s fine.” She smiled and looked at Sam. “I was just trying to save you from getting beaten by a girl, but if you really want to play, then I’m game.” Sam looked at his older brother and smiled. “But, we’re gonna cut out any bullshit. I know that you can play. You walked in here looking to hustle. I could tell by the way you sized up the players. So, let’s just play an honest game and see who wins. What do you say?” He stared at her for a second and then smiled.  
“You got it.”  
“You rack. It’s my table,” she said as she grabbed the money back out of her pocket. “Oh, and it’s $200 to play.”  
“Is that all? Seems kinda low.” He stared at her, silently goading her to put more money on the table.  
“Fine. 500 then.” She laid the money on the table and watched as he did the same. He set up the table and pulled the triangle off.  
“What’s your name?” he asked. She leaned over the table and lined up her shot before looking up at him and smiled. Then she struck the cue ball and sent the perfectly racked balls scattering over the table, sinking a solid.  
“Looks like I’m solids,” she replied. He leaned against the nearby railing and watched as she sunk a few more before finally missing a near impossible shot. She left her place at the table and walked to watch as Sam leaned in for his shot. Her eyes darted over to his brother and found that he was watching her intensely. She took her beer in her hand and raised it to him before taking a drink. More than anything she wished that it wasn’t a beer bottle she was putting to her mouth. She sighed and shook her head slightly. Stop it, she thought to herself. Thinking about him was not going to help her win this game.  
“Dammit,” Sam said as he missed his shot. That brought her back to reality as she sized up the table. He had made quite a few shots. She circled the table and got ready to line up a shot when there was a sudden crash heard outside. Sam exchanged looks with his brother and then looked at her. “Keep the money. I gotta go,” he said as he dropped his pool cue and the two brothers started running toward the door. There was only one thing that could make these brothers run like that and she wasn’t going to miss out. She quickly grabbed the money and dropped her cue on the table before following them outside.  
When she got outside, she saw Sam pinned under what appeared to be a wolf-like creature.  
“Dean!” he yelled as his brother was knocked down by another creature. She knew she had to act fast. She reached down to her boot and pulled out her silver knife and ran up to the creature holding Sam down and quickly stabbed it in the ribs. It roared and lashed out with his hands before running off. She quickly turned to the second creature that Dean was fighting and sliced at it, cutting it across the back. It also retreated off into the nearby trees. She walked over to Dean and extended her hand to him.  
“Where’d you learn to fight like that?” he asked as he helped him up.  
“What? You guys think you’re the only hunters out there?” The boys exchanged a glance and then looked back at her. Dean was opening his mouth to say something but then her world went black.  
***  
There was a pounding in her head worse than any hangover she had ever had.  
“Hey,” she heard. Although, when she tried to see where the word was coming from, all she could see was a giant blur. “Take it easy,” the familiar gruff voice said again. “You’re safe, I promise.” Finally, the blur was clearing and she saw those green eyes again. This time, they were scanning over her body to make sure that she was okay.  
“Where am I?” she asked as she looked around. Her immediate surroundings seemed to be some sort of library.  
“You were knocked out by one of those things, so we brought you here to rest. It’s our home.” As she slowly sat up, she saw him watching her still. “How long have you been a hunter?” he asked her.  
“Long enough to have known that I should have made sure that thing was dead,” she quipped. He smiled a bit. “About 11 years,” she answered.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Valarie. Valarie Smith,” she answered as she extended her hand to him again, this time to shake it. “Thank you for taking care of me,” she added as he took her hand. As soon as his hand grabbed hers, she felt a rush of electricity charge through her body. It made her take a deep breath and she could not take her eyes off of him. Was this feeling just because she had been fantasizing about this man for so long and she was finally getting to meet him or was she still reeling from being knocked unconscious? His eyes were locked with hers and she could swear that he was holding his breath. They sat there for what seemed like forever. The sudden appearance of Sam from the next room broke the tension between them.  
“I brought you some water and some medicine. Should help with a headache,” he said, not noticing the sudden break between her and Dean. Dean stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She accepted the glass of water from Sam.  
“Thank you,” she said, popping the pills in her mouth and then taking a sip. She suddenly discovered that her mouth was ridiculously dry and the water was cool and soothing. As she drank, she tried to push the thoughts of Dean out of her mind.  
“So, are you working a job?” Sam asked.  
“No, I live around here. I just got back from a case. Vampire. So I went to the bar to relax. If you guys live here, why have I never seen you in the bar before now?”  
“We’ve been kind of busy,” Dean answered.  
“And we haven’t really lived here long,” Sam added. There was a long pause and Valarie looked at the brothers before she spoke.  
“I guess I should be getting home now. Thanks, again, for taking care of me.” She started to stand up and faltered. Despite being farther away from her, Dean was the first one to catch her and eased her back down to the sofa.  
“Easy,” he said gently. His arms were so strong and held her as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
“I’m ok. I just got dizzy,” she told them.  
“You should stay here tonight and rest,” Sam offered. She looked at Dean and he nodded in agreement. She looked back at Sam and just nodded as she couldn’t find her voice. It wasn’t clear if the reason for that was because of the recent dizzy spell or the fact that Dean still had his arms around her. He was so close she could feel his heartbeat through his Henley.  
“We have an extra room you can stay in. I’ll go get it ready. Dean’ll show you where it is when you’re ok to walk.” Dean nodded at his little brother and Sam took off to fix up the extra room for her. She turned her head toward Dean as his head was turning back to her and their eyes locked once again. She had to admit that he had the most beautiful green eyes that she had ever seen. Again, the air between them felt electric. Dean felt it as well, because he had trouble forming words when he opened his mouth.  
“Are…ahem…are you ready to head to bed? I mean…do you think you can walk?” She smiled at his abrupt shyness, something that Dean Winchester was not known for.  
“Yea, I think I can make it.” When she got to her feet, he moved to take his arms off of her. “Do you think you can help me? I still feel a little shaky,” she lied. His response was to tighten his arm around her shoulder as they made their way down a hallway. Sam was nowhere to be seen as they entered the room that was to be hers for the night. A quick look around offered her a view of a full size bed and not much else.  
“Kind of bare isn’t it?” she joked.  
“Yea,” he answered. “We don’t get much company so we’ve not really had much use for this room. Sorry.”  
“No, it’s fine. All I really need is a bed anyway.”  
“The bathroom is just down the hall.” He turned toward her and she felt his hand slide slowly across her back. That small movement sent shivers down her spine. “Well, I guess this is good night,” he said. He turned and started walking toward the door. She knew that this was her moment. If she didn’t take it, she would regret it for the rest of her life.  
“Dean,” she said, quickly. He stopped and turned toward her in anticipation of her next sentence. She took a deep breath and went up to him. Before he could say anything, she put her hands on the sides of his face and brought her lips up to his and she kissed him. What was meant to be a small token of her appreciation deepened when his hands cupped her face and he pulled her closer to him. Her arms circled around his neck as his hands moved down to her back and held her tight. She parted her lips and felt his tongue flick across hers. With a quick movement of his foot, he shut the door to the room and they moved toward the bed. His hands ran down her back and grabbed the hem of her tank top. As he lifted her shirt over her head, she followed his lead and lifted his Henley over his head. His eyes were fixed on hers as she stepped back to him and placed her hand on his chest. She leaned in and brought her lips to his neck. Gently, she trailed kisses down his neck to his chest, brushing her lips across his tattoo and down toward his abdomen. Meanwhile, her hands were steadily unbuckling his belt and his jeans. This was something that she had fantasized from the first second she had learned of Dean Winchester and she wanted to savor every moment. She wanted him. A surprised gasp escaped his lips when she took him into her mouth.  
“Damn it,” he moaned as she enjoyed pleasuring him. Finally, he reached down and lifted her up. His mouth was on hers as he worked on releasing her from her bra. He lowered her onto the bed and his lips found their way to her neck. They trailed down to her breasts and his tongue grazed across her nipple. A moan escaped her lips as he nipped ever so slightly on her nipple. As his mouth was exploring her breasts, his hands were busily unbuttoning her jeans. He moved further down her body, never taking his lips off of her until he reached her waist. With one move, he grabbed her jeans and panties and slid them off. His hands ran back up her legs and gently parted them, making room for him. He kissed the inside of her thigh before making his way to her already sensitive sex. This man knew exactly what he was doing with his tongue as he slid a finger into her. Her hips began to move in ecstasy as she moaned. She could feel the warmth building up inside of her as he slipped another finger inside her. He gently sucked on her and that sent her over the edge. Her hands grabbed the back of his head as she moaned through the orgasm. He looked up at her and smiled. She tugged on his head and he moved up until he was eye to eye with her.  
“Enough of this foreplay shit,” she said before she pulled his head down to her. She nipped his bottom lip before he covered her mouth was his. He moved his hips to get in line with hers and he eased himself into her. A stifled moan escaped her lips as he started moving, slowly at first. Her hands grabbed onto his back while his mouth explored her neck. Her body moved in time with his perfectly as he started thrusting faster and harder. She could feel another orgasm building with each movement. Another moan escaped her lips and she scratched her nails down his back, causing him to let out an excited growl.  
“Fuck,” he exclaimed. “Come for me.” His words were her undoing. She felt another mind-blowing orgasm ripple through her body. A few thrusts later and he found his release. His body was quivering as he pushed into her a few more times, finishing off his orgasm. He kissed her as he slowed his hips. She ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled back and looked her deep in the eyes and smiled. Slowly, he moved off of her and laid on his back, rolling her on her side to rest her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her holding her close.  
“This isn’t how I thought tonight was going to go,” he explained.  
“Really? Because it’s exactly how I wanted it to go,” she confessed and looked up at his face. He looked at her with an expression of surprise and then his mouth broke into a smile as he chuckled.  
“Is that right?”  
“I’ve wanted you since I saw you in the bar.” He smirked at her words.  
“Well I do have that effect,” he joked. Then he paused and turned toward her a bit. “Wait. You’re a hunter. Did you know who Sam and I were when we came in tonight?”  
“No,” she said. “Not at first. I didn’t realize who you were until you said Sam’s name. You called him your brother and I just put two and two together. Not many hunter siblings with one named Sam.” She watched his expression trying to gauge his reaction to what she was saying. “Another confession,” she said and took a deep breath. He waited for her to continue. “I’ve actually wanted to meet you for years.”  
“What like a fan?”  
“No. Well, maybe. I guess.” He turned toward her and she continued. “I had heard about you guys a few years ago. Back when all the disasters were happening. People kept blaming ‘those Winchester boys’ and I had to know who you were. So I talked to some hunters and found out what I could about you guys. Then I realized that I was losing sight of what was important. The job. So I dove back into doing what I do best. Hunting.”  
“So, were you hunting us? Or…”  
“God, no,” she said, cutting him off. “Of everything that I read about you guys, I realized that you were the best hunters out there. I had respect for what you guys did. Wow, I do sound like a crazed fan. And maybe I was, for a while. When I discovered that’s what I was becoming, I stopped. I haven’t even really thought about you two until tonight when you walked in the bar.” He scanned her face, looking for any kind of deception. Her grey eyes watched him in fear that he would not believe her and that would break her heart. Finally, he leaned in and kissed her forehead.  
“It’s ok,” he assured her. “I believe you.” Then he settled back down and closed his eyes. She smiled and closed hers.  
***  
The next morning she awoke to the smell of bacon and coffee. Her eyes slowly blinked open to find that she was alone in her bed. Frowning, she got up and put her clothes on quickly before heading to the bathroom. After taking care of her personal needs, she headed toward the sound of cooking and found a kitchen. There was Dean, cooking bacon and eggs.  
“Good morning,” he said. “There’s coffee if you want some.” Spatula in hand he pointed to the coffee maker and then to the mugs that had been set out. There were four placed on the counter. As she plodded over to the counter, Dean continued to cook.  
“When did you get up?” she asked.  
“Oh, an hour or so ago.” She watched him work, admiring his skills. He moved with such grace and was completely at ease behind the stove.  
“I never would have guessed that you were so at home in a kitchen,” she remarked. He smiled.  
“It’s just bacon and eggs, not a four star dinner. Besides, someone around here has to do the cooking. God knows it’s not gonna be Sammy.”  
“What’s not gonna be Sammy?” Sam asked when he walked in, almost as if on cue, and headed straight for the coffee.  
“Dean was just telling me what a lousy cook you are,” she teased. Sam chuckled and Dean threw her a smile.  
“He couldn’t be more right. I suck at cooking.” He took a drink and then looked at her. “How are you feeling this morning?”  
“Good, thanks. I feel really good.” She smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean’s head shaking and she knew that he was smiling.  
“I’m glad to hear it. I hope you got plenty of rest.” She had just taken a drink of her coffee and almost choked on it. Sam looked at her, confused by her reaction just as Dean announced that breakfast was ready. He grabbed two plates, Sam and Valarie grabbed their plates and they headed into the dining room. She was just about to ask who the fourth plate was for when another man walked out into the room. He had dark hair and blue eyes and his face was nearly covered by a beard that was just past the scruffy stage. He was still in pajamas and a robe.  
“I wasn’t sure you were going to get up,” Dean said to the man. “Come on. Breakfast is served.” The man slowly made his way to the table and sat. Valarie watched as Dean sat the plate in front of him and then sat with his own. Dean, Sam and Valarie started eating while the man just sat there, staring at his plate.  
“Come on, Cas. You need to eat something,” Sam pleaded. “You need your strength.” Cas slowly grabbed his fork and started eating. There was silence while they ate. Cas finally broke the silence.  
“Who is she?” he asked between bites.  
“My name is Valarie,” she offered.  
“She helped us out last night and got hurt, so we brought her here,” Dean said. Cas was studying her as if he was trying to memorize every feature of her face. She started to feel uncomfortable and Dean could tell.  
“Cas,” he said, “dude, you gotta stop with the staring thing. I told you it makes people uncomfortable.” Cas immediately looked down as if he were a child that had just been reprimanded.  
“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I’m still not accustomed to human feelings.” Valarie inhaled as if to say something, but Sam motioned for her to keep quiet. She nodded slightly and finished her food. The rest of the meal was finished in silence and as they got up to clear the dishes, Cas went back to his room while the others took to the kitchen to clean. She wanted to ask what he meant by his statement, but was unsure how to do it delicately. Sam noticed her uneasiness and offered her an explanation.  
“Cas is…well, was…an….angel,” he said while watching her to gauge her reactions. An angel, she thought. There was no such thing.  
“Angel? I’ve hunted vampires, ghosts, werewolves, even demons, but I have never seen any indication that there were angels,” she argued.  
“Yea, well, they’re real,” Dean said. “Or at least, they were.”  
“What do you mean ‘were’?”  
“They all sort of fell,” Sam said. She looked back and forth between the brothers looking for any sign that they were pulling one over on her. There was no sign.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Do you remember a few months ago when there was that massive meteor shower?” Sam asked.  
“Vaguely,” she answered. She remembered that she was working a job that night and briefly looked up and saw what she thought were meteors falling through the sky. But the vampire that she had captured was far too important for her that night and she hadn’t paid much more attention to the sky that night.  
“Well, those weren’t meteors. They were angels falling.” She just stared at Dean in complete disbelief. “I know. It sounds crazy, but believe us, it’s the truth,” he insisted. “And Cas was one of them.” She was trying to take all of this in when Sam’s phone rang. He excused himself and went in the hallway to answer it. She looked at Dean.  
“Look, Dean, about last night…”  
“Stop,” he interrupted. “Last night was great. Ok? “He smiled his megawatt smile and continued. “In fact, I…”  
“Dean.” Just then, Sam burst into the room, breaking the moment. “That was the sheriff. There’s another one.”  
“Another what?” she asked. “Werewolf?”  
“Maybe. Maybe not. From what the sheriff told me, it might not be a werewolf,” Sam said. “We gotta get over there and check it out.” Dean nodded and they both started toward their rooms to change.  
“Wait,” she said. “What about me?”  
“What about you?” Dean asked.  
“What am I supposed to do?” The brothers looked at each other.  
“Nothing. This is our case,” Dean said.  
“Like hell. That thing attacked me, too. I’m involved in this whether you like it or not,” she insisted. Dean started to protest, but Sam cut him off.  
“She has a point, Dean.”  
“Thank you, Sam.” Dean shook his head and stalked off.  
***  
About an hour later after making a quick stop to her apartment, Valarie and Sam were standing in a morgue with the medical examiner. Dean at the sheriff’s office getting the details of the case from that end. The ME opened the freezer and rolled out the body tray. Once he unzipped the body bag, Sam exchanged a quick glance with Valarie.  
“Victim was found by the side of the road?” she asked.  
“Yep. Multiple lacerations to the face and abdomen,” the ME explained while pointing out the wounds on the body. “We can only assume this was an animal attack. The marks are too big for human hands. Probably a bear is my guess.”  
“But if this is an animal attack,” Sam asked, “then why call us? What can the FBI do about an animal attack?”  
“Don’t know. I didn’t call you. Sheriff did. You’ll have to ask him. All I can tell you is what I think. I’m sorry I can’t help anymore.”  
“Thank you for your time,” Valarie said. Sam nodded and the two headed out of the morgue. Once they got outside to her car, Sam finally spoke.  
“Did anything about that look weird to you?”  
“Vic still had a heart,” she agreed.  
“Yea. Which means…”  
“Not a werewolf,” she said. They got in her car and she started it. Classic rock blared at them from her radio and Sam shook his head and laughed.  
“What’s so funny?” she aked.  
“It’s just that you remind me of Dean,” he answered. “Classic rock, classic car. You even sort of dress like him,” he said. She had to admit that he was right. Her wardrobe consisted of tank tops and button up shirts, jeans and boots. Hunter’s wardrobe. She laughed with him as they headed back to the bunker. Dean was already there when they walked in.  
“So get this,” he said as they entered, “the sheriff said that the victim’s home was ransacked and splattered with blood everywhere.”  
“So, whatever did this killed him in his home?” Sam questioned.  
“Seems that way. What did you two find out at the morgue?”  
“The victim still had his heart,” Valarie said. Dean looked from her to Sam in surprise.  
“So it’s not a werewolf. What else could it be?”  
“I don’t know. I say we go to the vic’s apartment and see what we can find there,” Sam said.  
“Already did that,” Dean said. “Place was just how the sheriff described it. No EMF, no sulfur, no hex bags. I got nothing.”  
“Shifter?” Valarie suggested.  
“No. Your silver knife didn’t affect them,” Dean replied. He glanced at her and she noticed a bit of doubt in his gaze. Something was definitely up with him and she made a mental note to find out exactly what it was.  
“I’m gonna see if the Men of Letters have anything that might help us,” Sam said as he headed out of the room.  
“Men of Letters?” Valarie asked but Sam was already out of ear range and Dean wasn’t offering an explanation. She inhaled with determination before opening her mouth.  
“What’s going on?” she asked.  
“Trying to find a monster,” Dean said, not looking up from the laptop.  
“No. With you. Why are you all of a sudden treating me differently?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Bullshit.” He finally looked at her as she continued. “You’ve been treating me like shit ever since I joined this case. You don’t think I can do it, do you?”  
“No, that’s not it.”  
“Then what? One night stand? Wham-bam-thank you ma’am-never want to see you again type of thing? Because if…”  
“No! Stop it. That’s not it, either.” He closed the lid to the laptop and paused before he explained. “I didn’t want you on this case because I didn’t want to see you get hurt. Again.” She stared at him in disbelief.  
“So you don’t think I can do the job? I knew it.” She got up to walk to the door and he followed her.  
“Valarie. Damn it, stop,” he said as he grabbed her arm and spun around to look him in the eyes. “Listen to me, ‘cause I’m only gonna say it once. Last night was awesome. It was. And I wouldn’t mind if it happened again. In fact, I would very much like it to happen again right now. That’s why I didn’t want you to work this job.” He had her pinned against the door and he inched in closer to her until his nose was almost touching hers. “Because every time I look at you, all I want to do is take you in that room and…” His voice trailed off and he licked his lips, seductively. His eyes were devouring her and she could feel his breath on her face. She felt a rush of heat fill her core and made her knees feel weak, but she just stood there, watching him. Last night, she had made the first move and she damned sure wasn’t going to now. Suddenly, his lips were on hers. This was no soft, innocent kiss. This kiss was full of passion and need. Her hands went into his hair as his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. For a moment, they both forgot where they were. He ran one hand down her back and paused on her ass for a moment before lifting her leg to wrap around him. A low growl escaped his mouth as he moved from her mouth to her neck. A sudden cough caused them both to freeze completely. Her eyes popped open and Dean turned around to see Sam and Cas standing in the doorway on the other side of the room. Valarie and Dean immediately straightened themselves out and looked at the amused pair as though nothing had just happened.  
“Uh…just got a call from the sheriff. There’s been another one,” Sam said, trying to break the tension in the room.  
“Um…ahem…we should probably…uh…”  
“Check it out,” Valarie finished. Sam was smirking at them, while Dean was looking rather embarrassed at being caught in a moment. Cas, on the other hand, was just staring intently at them, his head slightly cocked to the side. Sam and Dean left the room, Dean throwing a glance back at Valarie and she followed. When she got beside Cas, he asked, “So, are you a babysitter?” Dean stopped dead in his tracks and turned toward Cas.  
“No, Cas. She’s not a babysitter. She’s a hunter, like us, and she’s working this case with us.” Cas apparently was pleased with this answer and turned and left the room.  
“Shut up,” Dean said to Sam, who was laughing on his way out of the room. Dean looked at Valarie and shrugged his shoulders as if to tell her that he didn’t know what to say about what had just happened.  
“Someday, you’re gonna have to explain that one to me,” she said as they two exited the room.  
***  
The foursome stood in the apartment of the latest victim. They were listening to the sheriff giving them the rundown of the latest attack. Valarie was looking around trying to take in as much as she could. The body was on the sofa with the same scratches on his face and torso like the previous victims. Behind the sofa, the wall was covered in blood spatter.  
“Far as we can tell, there was no forced entry,” the sheriff said.  
“So it’s safe to assume that the vic knew his attacker,” Sam affirmed.  
“Looks that way,” the sheriff agreed. Valarie excused herself and walked over to the sofa. The team had just finished taking pictures and the coroner was about to take the body.  
“May I?” she asked, indicating the body. The forensic specialist motioned to go ahead, so she grabbed a pair of gloves and put them on. She took a pen out of her pocket and lifted the jacket a bit so that she could see the scratches better and that’s when she saw it. Looking around, she discovered that no one was watching her, so she reached in and grabbed the little bag that had apparently fallen out of his pocket. She had just pocketed the bag when the coroner came up behind her.  
“Find anything?” he asked.  
“No. It looked like there were only three scratches but I found the fourth,” she lied as she moved out of the way for him to do his job. She made eye contact with Sam and slightly nodded. He got the message and excused himself from the sheriff and came to her. She secretly showed him the bag and he looked at her and motioned for her to go outside. As she made her way to the door, Sam went and collected Dean and Cas, who were searching the rest of the apartment.  
“A hex bag?” Dean asked once they were in the car and on the way back to the bunker.  
“Looks like it,” Valarie replied. “We’ll know more once we open it up and find out what’s inside.” The occupants of the car fell to a very awkward silence. Dean turned the radio on and they listened to some Zeppelin on the rest of the trip to the bunker.  
***  
Once at the bunker, Valarie headed straight for the long table in the middle of the library. She took the bag out of her pocket and opened it. Inside were small bones and a small coin.  
“That’s weird,” Dean said. “I’ve never seen a coin in a hex bag.”  
“Me, either,” Sam said. They examined the coin closer and noticed strange markings on it. “And these markings. I’ve seen them before but I can’t place them.”  
“They’re Spanish,” Cas said which caused the three to look at him in surprise. He noticed their surprise and continued, “I still remember everything, you know. Centuries of knowledge are stored in my brain.” He looked at them and they waited for him to finish what he was saying. “That coin is from South America.”  
“Ok. We have a direction finally.” Sam looked at his watch and realized how late it was. “Why don’t we all try to get some rest and we’ll start bright and early in the morning?” Everyone nodded in agreement. Out of the corner of her eye, she could swear that she saw Sam exchange a glance with Dean, but she dismissed it as her mind playing tricks with her. They all stood and Sam and Cas headed for their rooms, while Dean hung back a bit. Valarie was gathering up her bag that they had gotten earlier from her apartment and she had just turned toward the door to her room and came face to face with Dean.  
“About earlier…” she started.  
“I meant every word,” he said. All at once, his hands were in her hair pulling her to him and his lips were on hers. Her mouth parted and his tongue found hers. The bag that was in her hand fell to the floor as she threw her arms around his waist. Their kiss was deep and she could feel his erection against her pelvis. Finally, he pulled away and whispered, “Come with me.” He quickly bent down and picked up her bag and led her by the hand to his room. Once she was in, he shut the door and dropped her bag before turning to her. Again, his hands were in her hair and he pulled her to him. He kissed her as if he couldn’t go another second without having her lips on his. It was full of passion and need and she loved every second of it. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off as he worked on pulling her top over her head. She wrapped her arms around him and held her hands on his back as he brought his hands down to her breasts. He gently ran his hands over them and then brought them around back to unfasten her bra. His movements were slow and tender, but the look on his face was pure fire and passion. As he slid the bra off, he ran his lips across her breast to her nipple and kissed it. A quiet moan escaped her lips as he continued his exploration of her with his lips. He kissed the other nipple and trailed kisses down to her abdomen while unzipping her skirt and sliding it down. When he brought his hands back up, he slid them up her legs and rested them on her ass. In a surprise movement, he quickly pulled her panties down and then stood up and once again grabbed her hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her hands moved to remove his pants and he slid them and his boxers down in one movement. Slowly, he backed her up to the bed, never taking his lips off of hers, and eased her down. He put his knee on the bed between her thighs and continued to lead her backward so that they were fully on the bed. He was positioned between her thighs and slowly he slid into her. They laid there still for a moment and just held eye contact. After a moment, he brought his lips to hers again and started moving his hips slowly. Valarie rocked her hips to meet with his movements. His hand traced her face as he brushed his lips across her cheek and down to her ear.  
“I’ve wanted this all day,” he whispered before kissing her ear. She grabbed his back and moaned. Still, his movements were gentle. This wasn’t a hurried fuck. He was seducing her. And he good at it. His hips rocked in a slow and steady pace while his lips kissed every inch of skin on her neck and shoulders. Occasionally he would let out a quiet, low moan. She could feel the orgasm building up in her core. He reached down with one hand and grabbed her thigh, slightly raising her leg and causing him to go even deeper.  
“Dean,” she moaned as she felt the orgasm build even more.  
“Oh, Valarie,” he moaned back and that was her undoing. The orgasm rippled through her entire body and his release came at the same time. Together, they spiraled through one of the most intense climaxes she had ever experienced. Her hands grasped his back as his hips slowed and they came to stillness. He kissed her and she started to attempt to move from under him. He looked her in the eyes and smiled.  
“I’m not done with you yet,” he said teasingly. He flexed his still hard erection inside her and her core tightened immediately. Her body informed her that she wasn’t done with him, either. She kissed him and his hips started moving again. Still moving in a slower pace, she decided that she was ready for a change of pace. Using her strength and the element of surprise, she rolled them over until she was on top of him. An excited moan came from his mouth as she sat up. His hands reached up and cupped her breasts and she started rocking her hips. Slowly at first, but then she picked up speed. His hands shifted to her thighs and he held her as she rode him. Then he moved one hand to the place where they were joined and he rubbed the pad of his thumb against her. She moaned from all the sensations that were going through her as he continued rubbing her and bringing her closer to another orgasm. As she arched her back in enjoyment, that small change of position sent her spiraling into her second earth moving orgasm. Dean joined her in the climax as he came apart under her. She leaned forward and kissed him. He greedily put his hands in her hair and held her as he rolled them back until she was once again under him. He kissed her hard before pulling out of her and lying on his back, pulling her to rest on him with her head on his chest and his arm wrapped around her.  
“I could get used to this,” she said, dreamily. She felt his body tense and she immediately regretted letting that slip.  
“Valarie, don’t…”She raised up and looked him in the eyes.  
“Don’t. Don’t ruin this. I know that we won’t…but just…don’t say it. Please?” He kissed her gently and they relaxed back down. She knew that they wouldn’t have a relationship past this case. Hell, probably not even past this night. But what happened tonight was perfect and she didn’t want words to ruin it.  
***  
“So get this,” Sam said the next morning. He had been up most of the night doing research and had skipped breakfast as well. Valarie sat drinking her coffee, listening to Sam while Dean was showing Cas how to clean a gun. “Each of the victims were regulars of The Blue Dragon.”  
“That’s the bar where I met you guys,” Valarie said. Sam nodded and she continued, “I go there whenever I’m home. It doesn’t surprise me that they were regulars there. This isn’t exactly a big city. There are only 2 bars in the entire town.”  
“Looks like we should pay another visit,” Dean said from the other side of the room. Sam and Valarie exchanged a look that let the other know that they agreed. Sam went back to his research and Valarie finished her coffee while reading a book about ancient coins, trying to find anything that helped.  
***  
She was set up at the pool table again. Once again showing off her skills at the game and making some money while she did it. She was waiting for her next victim at the game and scanning the bar for anything out of the ordinary, but she wasn’t having much luck. Cas was sitting at the corner of the bar watching as well. Juan, the owner of the place, was behind the bar. Valarie walked up to get another beer just as the brothers walked in  
“You come to challenge me to a rematch?” she asked with a laugh.  
“Not tonight, sweetheart,” Dean said as the two took seats at a table.  
“Too bad,” she said. “I was feeling generous.” She turned and went back to her table. Dean walked up to the bar and ordered his beers from Juan. A regular pool shark came up to her and offered a game. As he was racking the table, she caught Cas’s movements out of the corner of her eye. He was motioning toward the bar and the fact that Juan was no longer anywhere to be found.  
“I’m gonna need another beer,” Valarie lied, letting the man finish setting up the table. She walked to the bar and subtly asked, “What’s up, Cas?”  
“The bartender just grabbed something from the bar and went in the back.”  
“So it’s a bar. He probably grabbed an empty bottle and went…”  
“No,” he insisted. “It was a doll. And he was muttering under his breath. Sounded Spanish.” She turned toward Sam and Dean and they nodded that they heard. Dean got up and headed toward the front door of the bar with Cas, while Valarie and Sam headed through the door leading to the back. Sam drew his gun and Valarie took out her knife. They came to a closed door and Sam tried the knob but it was locked. He motioned for Valarie to stand back and he got into position then slammed into the door using his shoulder. They rushed in and found Juan in the middle of some kind of ritual. He stood at a makeshift altar with a mortar bowl in front of him. In front of that, was a small ceremonial doll. As Sam rushed at Juan, a black figure was forming in the corner of the room. Valarie saw it and headed for it with her knife ready to strike. It knocked her backward and headed straight for Sam.  
“Sam!” she yelled in warning. He turned just in time to see it lash its arm right at Sam’s head. He ducked and shot at it, hitting it. The figure disappeared. Sam shot Valarie a look before turning to Juan again and jumped to strike him. Juan turned just in time and threw his hand up, stopping Sam in his tracks.  
“Fools,” Juan said holding his arm out and keeping Sam in a frozen state. Valarie started to get up and the figure reappeared and it was headed straight for her. She took her knife and got ready to defend with it, but the figure was far stronger than it appeared. It knocked the knife out of her hand and climbed on top of her and started choking her. She fought with everything that she had, but she could feel herself getting weaker.  
“No!” Sam yelled. Valarie’s world was starting to go black and her movements were slowing. Suddenly, a shot rang out and she could breathe again. She choked in the air and looked around through blurry vision. Her sight was coming back and she could make out the shape of Dean holding a smoking gun pointed at Juan.  
“Let him go,” he insisted.  
“Oh, you are going to have ask nicer than that,” Juan teased. Dean shot the gun, narrowly missing the target. “And you’ll have to aim better, too.”  
“Oh, I didn’t miss. That was a warning shot,” he said. Fire showed in his eyes and his lip curled. “Now, let my brother go.”  
“No,” Juan said as he slowly turned his hand. Sam cried out in pain. Another shot rang out and Juan laughed. Valarie looked and saw Cas standing in the doorway with a gun pointed at Juan. “Seriously. You people need to learn to shoot.” Just as he said that, Sam fell to the ground, released from the hold that Juan had on him.  
“I didn’t miss, either,” Cas said. Juan turned and saw the place where the doll had once been empty. He had shot the doll.  
“No!” Juan yelled. He turned back toward the door and lunged at Dean. A shot rang out and Juan fell to the ground dead. Dean turned and looked at Cas, who was holding the gun that made the fatal shot. He nodded at Cas and then went to Sam and helped him up.  
“Are you ok, Sammy?” Sam nodded and Dean patted him on the back before turning toward Valarie, who was trying to get up. “Easy,” he said as he rushed to her. “Are you ok?” he asked. She nodded and he embraced her. “I saw you on the ground and I thought…”  
“I’m ok,” she interrupted hoarsely. He kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tighter embrace, her head resting on his shoulder and his chin on her head.  
“Cas, how did you know to shoot the doll?” Sam asked. Cas looked at him.  
“I recognized it as the idol of San La Muerte. The god of vengeance. Followers make prayers directly to the idol and it is said that the idol is what holds the power for the believer. Shooting the idol did nothing really, but it made him think that his power was gone long enough to kill him.” The room was silent as they looked at him. “See. I’m not completely useless,” he said with a small smile. The brothers smiled at him and acknowledged his usefulness.  
“Come on,” Dean said. “Let’s get out of here.”  
***  
“So, I guess this is goodbye,” Valarie said as she stood outside her apartment with Dean. They hadn’t spoken since the bar. After a quick trip to the bunker to get her things, Dean had brought her home and walked her up to her door.  
“I guess it is,” he said quietly. She nodded and turned and unlocked the door. She opened it, walked in and was about to shut the door. “Wait,” he said quickly. Her eyes shot up into his. “Maybe it doesn’t have to be.”  
“What do you mean?” she asked. He took a step toward her.  
“What if we didn’t say goodbye?”  
“Dean…”  
“Look, Valarie…I don’t know if it would even work, but…you live here and I live close by. Sam and I are always on the road, but we do come back every now and then. What if, when we came back, you and I could…you know…”  
“Oh, I see. You want a fuck buddy. Well, I’m not…”  
“No! That’s not what I meant.” He looked angry that she would have even suggested that he meant that. He took a deep breath and continued. “I thought we might try to see if we could maybe make this work.” He looked absolutely adorable in that moment. He was watching her, trying to gauge her reaction to his startling suggestion. This was not the Dean Winchester that she had heard about. That Dean didn’t have relationships. She studied his face and his eyes were begging for a chance. How could she say no to this face? Her bags fell from her hands as she leapt into his arms and kissed him. He held her as they kissed in the hallway of her complex. Finally, she pulled away from him and went back inside. He just stared at her, almost looking heartbroken, until she motioned for him to come inside. He followed her in as she shut the door behind them.


End file.
